Stein X Reader: Dreams Do Come True
by SpiritSteinScythe7195
Summary: You are the new student at the DWMA! And your teacher, and weapon, are none other than Franken Stein, the sadistic mad scientist. What will happen as the two of you live together and grow close? Note: Stein is in his early twenties, and you, along with the other students at the DWMA are in your late teens. Read and Review please. :)


It was her first day in Death City, and her first day as a student at the Death Weapon and Meister Academy. _, a death scythe, was getting ready for her first day. First, put on her black skinny jeans, grey tank top, black leather jacket, and combat boots. She then headed to the bathroom to put on her makeup and pull up her (h/c) hair.

Since _ was new to Death City, she was staying in a motel until she could find a permanent residence. Lucky for her, there was a Deathbucks Coffee shop less than a block from the motel. She couldn't survive without her morning coffee. So she grabbed her school bag, and headed to Deathbucks.

_, after grabbing her coffee, headed to the DWMA and up its long entry staircase. She had been told by Lord Death that a man, Spirit Albarn, would be waiting at the door to show her inside. She had been told to look for the man in the suit with fire red hair. Lord Death had told her that he wouldn't be hard to miss. And he couldn't be more right.

As soon as _ was up the steps, she saw Spirit. She walked over, and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm _, the new death scythe. Are You Spirit Albarn?"

Spirit smiled down at her, as he was very tall. "Hey _, and yes I am Spirit. I'm also a death scythe. If you want to come with me, I'll show you around and take you to meet Lord Death. He'll tell you what class you're in."

"Alright, thanks." _ said, smiling sweetly. She a little shy around strangers. However, once she was comfortable, her slightly insane side showed.

She followed Spirit inside and through the halls until they stopped at a door. "This is the Death Room," Spirit explained. "This is where Lord Death stays and where I normally work."

_ nodded and followed Spirit inside. Once inside, she was greeted by none other then Lord Death himself.

"Hiya! Heya! Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup?!" He asked excitedly, bouncing towards _ and Spirit. "You must be _, our new death scythe! Is that correct?"

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, I always love meeting new students! We can never have too many weapons, especially death scythes! We only have one other besides Spirit, and that's Soul Eater. He's very kind, and you should try and get to know him! Spirit's daughter Maka is his meister!"

All of a sudden, _ and Lord Death heard sniffling. Then, Spirit's cries filled the Death Room. "MAKAAAAAAA! PAPA LOVES YOUUUUUUU!" he wailed.

_ looked at Death with a confused expression. "Um... I- is he okay?"

"Oh yes, just ignore him. He does this all the time. His daughter seems to have taken a disliking to him. You will actually be in class with Soul and Maka-"

"MAKAAAAAAAAA!" Spirit continued to cry.

"Hold on a second..." Death said. All of a sudden, a gigantic hand formed, and came right down on Spirit's head. "REAPER CHOP!" Spirit looked dazed, and a little hurt. "There. That should shut him up for a bit! As I was trying to say, Your sensei will be Dr. Franken Stein. He's a great instructor, but he's a little... Well, you'll just have to see! Anyways, I've kept you long enough. Time to get you to class! Spirit, walk _ to her class! Byeee! See ya! Syonara!Peace Out!"

After Lord Death's interesting goodbye, Spirit, while rubbing his now aching head, led _ to Dr. Stein's room. The red-headed scythe knocked on and then opened the door, revealing a spacious classroom full of meisters and weapons.

Spirit was holding the door for _, so she slowly walked in, taking in the scene in front of her.

Spirit cleared his throat. "Stein, this is _, our new weapon."

Stein spun around in his swivel chair, turning the large screw in his head. As he did this, _ felt a weird sensation come over her body, and felt her heart rate pick up a bit._ 'What is going on with me? I'm not nervous, and I'm deffinatly not sick. This is weird...' __ thought to herself.

"Welcome, _. I'm Dr. Franken Stein, but the students call me Professor Stein. What kind of weapon are you?"

"Oh, I-I'm a death scythe." _'Ugh! Why am I stuttering? I'm making a fool of myself!'_

"Hmm. Interesting. We have two other scythes here, Spirit-senpai and Soul Eater. Why don't you go take a seat by him and his meister, Maka?" _  
_

Like clockwork, Spirit's cries once again filled the room. "MAKAAAAAAA! I LOVE YOUUUUU! PLEASE ACCEPT ME!"

Stein sighed, and turned to _. "He always does this."

"So I've noticed..."

"Hold on just a second." Stein said as he got up from his swivel chair. He walked over to Spirit, and pulled out a scalpel. "Senpai, you wouldn't want me to have to use this again, would you?"

Spirit suddenly became quite. He started to back up slowly, but then turned around and quickly fled the room. "Sorry about that." Stein chuckled.

_'Why does he have a scalpel? Does he dissect things like I do?'_

"Anyways, Why don't you go sit with Soul and Maka? Soul has the white hair and Maka has the blonde pig-tails." Stein said, pointing to where Soul and Maka were sitting. Maka smiled and waved, and Soul gave _ the peace sign.

_ started making her way up to where Soul and Maka were. Once she reached them, she took the open seat next to Maka.

"Hi, I'm Maka!" the blonde meister whispered. "Sorry about my dad... He's so annoying. But I guess all dads are, right?"

_ chuckled. "I wouldn't know. My dad died when I was only two."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. That must be hard. Well, this is my weapon, Soul."

"Hey." Soul said.

"Hey." _ replied.

"Well, we can talk later. Professor Stein gets mad if he sees students talking during class." Maka said, turning to face the front of the classroom.

_ turned herself, and began listening to what Stein was saying.

"Today, we will be doing another dissection lab."

_'Yes! This is going to be awesome!' _

"Could I have a volunteer to help me?"

Before she could stop it, _'s hand flew up into the air.

"Oh, _, you want to help? Well, it's always good to see new students who are eager to participate. Come on down front."

_ pulled her own scalpel out of her bag, and headed down to where Stein was.

Stein raised his eyebrows, but his eyes were filled with delight. "You have your own scalpel? Do you do dissections often?"

_ grinned. "Yeah, all the time."

Stein returned her grin. "Impressive. There aren't many people who do dissections for fun, especially girls."

"Oh, I'm not your ordinary girl, Professor."

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you and finding out what kind of girl you are. Anyways, today we're going to be dissecting this bird. So, lets get it prepped and cut it open."

_ went to work with Stein, and started prepping the bird for dissection. Occasionally, her fingers would brush against Stein's. She would blush, and she hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

_'When our fingers brush, he blushes a little bit, like I do. It's almost like he's doing this on purpose...'_

Too soon for both _ and Stein, the dissection lab was over. Stein had instructed her to clean herself up, and return to her seat for a short lecture.

After the lecture, the bell rang, dismissing the weapons and meisters for lunch. As _ was walking out of the room, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and was face to face with Dr. Stein. She was surprised, and positive a blush was covering her cheeks.

"_, can you stay after for a minute? I would like to talk to you about something."

"Oh, s-sure..." _'Ugh, why does that stupid stutter have to come back? I only get it when I'm talking to the Professor...' _

Stein pulled a chair up for _, and returned himself to his swivel chair.

"So, _, why did you come to Death City?"

"Oh... My mother recently passed away, and I've known my whole life that I'm a scythe, so I figured, I might as well come here and find out if I'm any good as a scythe or not."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom, that must be a hard thing to go through. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, seventeen next month."

"Same age as most of the weapons and meisters here. Since you came in alone, do you not have a meister?"

"No, I don't... Will that be a problem?"

Stein turned the screw in his head. "Potentially. However, There is no rule here that says a teacher can't be a student's meister. I myself happen to be a scythe meister. Would you be open to being my weapon? I haven't had one since Spirit became Lord Death's weapon."

"Oh... Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Alright, good. Now one more question. Have you found a place to live in Death City yet?"

"No, I haven't. I plan on staying in a motel until I can find a place to stay permanently."

Stein raised his eyebrows at her. "That can't be pleasant. The motels around here aren't very nice. I don't know if you'd be open to this, but since most weapons and meisters live together, would you want to live with me in my laboratory?"

_ was shocked. Was this man she had just met asking her to live with him? "W-would that be okay with you?"

Stein chuckled. "If it wasn't okay, would I have asked? Yes, its a laboratory, but it does have two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Its not what you'd call a normal living setting, but its better than the motels of this city."

"Actually, living in a laboratory sounds pretty awesome. I'd love living with you."

"Good, because living with your meister or weapon can bring the two closer together, making it easier to resonate." Stein said. He looked at his watch. Well, you should probably get to lunch. Meet me after school, and we can get your belongings from the motel and bring them to the lab."

_ nodded. "Alright, sounds good. Thank you so much, professor."

"As my partner, you don't need to call me professor. Now, go on, get some food. Oh, and _, one more thing."

_ had already started leaving, but turned around to look at Stein. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I'll try my best not to dissect you."

_ smirked. "Same to you." she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

_ had been living with Stein for two months. They found out they had a lot in common. One day after class, Stein didn't walk _ home. Instead, he started taking her somewhere special.

"Stein, where are we going?" _ asked.

Stein raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

Soon, the two of them were in front of a rose garden with a beautiful white gazebo in the middle.

"This is beautiful, but why are we here?" _ asked, curiously.

"Well, I have a question for you..." Stein said, fumbling for something in the pocket of his lab coat. He pulled out a small black box, Then removed his lab coat.

Stein opened the box, and revealed a silver ring with two diamonds. Between the the crystals, was a (eye color) gem that matched _'s eyes.

_ was in shock. "Stein... I don't understand. What's going on?"

Stein, ran his fingers through his hair. Well, I've had a crush on you since we met. And honestly, I really like you. Would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?"

Happy tears formed in _'s eyes. She had been waiting for this day to come for over a month now.

"Oh my goodness, of course!" _ said, barely containing her excitement.

Stein slid the ring on her finger, then pulled her in for a hug. Stein pulled back from the hug slightly. He put his hand on the back of _'s head, running his fingers through her hair, then leaned in for a kiss. _ leaned in too.

It started out sweet and gentle, but had turned passionate by the time they parted. Stein looked down at _ and did something he rarely did. He smiled. A genuine, happy smile. Not his trademark smirk, but a true smile.

"Stein, you're actually smiling!" _ exclaimed in shock.

"Its because I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world. And, she just so happens to be my girlfriend. I guess you could say I'm truly happy when I'm with you."

_ couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had seen this play out in fairy tails and in her dreams, but never dreamed it would happen to her. It turns out dreams really do come true.


End file.
